coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8016 (13th December 2012)
Plot Carla stayed out all night and Peter's fretting. Leanne points out that what goes around comes around. Nick urges her to focus on the wedding and steer clear. Kirk worries when Beth says that she expects a decent Christmas present from him. Stella receives a bouquet of flowers from Karl. Seeing Roy struggling on his own in the café, Tyrone suggests that Fiz is out of work and could help out. Rob's unworried by Carla's absence but Peter's still anxious. Michelle reveals that Carla's at her flat, having been taken in by the police for being drunk and disorderly. Dennis misses his job. Malcolm Lagg pays him a visit and they hatch a plan to fight back. Stella calls on Karl and hurls his flowers back at him. Karl's unmoved, and earnestly tells her that he still loves her and knows she has feelings for him. Stella flusters. Karl asks her to meet him for dinner tonight. Roy offers Fiz some shifts at the café. Fiz is thrilled but Chesney's puzzled when Roy reveals that Tyrone gave him the idea. Carla opens up to Peter, explaining that she cannot face living in Weatherfield with all its bad memories. She intends to fly back to LA with or without him. Peter's stunned. Karl gives Sunita the flowers Stella rejected and tells her that he's off out to meet a mate. Leanne's furious when Peter tells her that he and Carla are moving back to LA permanently as soon as possible. She accuses him of toying with Simon's emotions. Chesney tells Kirk about a fellow market stallholder who's looking to offload 200 frozen turkeys. Chesney suggests that Kirk could sell them and make a few quid. Peter breaks the news to Simon that he's leaving. Simon's devastated and tells him that he never wants to see him again Nick's his dad now. Peter's winded as Nick comforts his son. Jason compliments Stella's outfit and Stella admits that she's on her way to meet Karl. She opens up about being lonely but Jason suddenly silences her with a kiss. Fiz thanks Tyrone for recommending her to Roy. Chesney earwigs and overhears their friendly exchange. Passion consumes Jason and Stella and they head for the bedroom while Karl tries in vain to call Stella. Peter tells Carla that he's decided to come with her to LA and has told Simon. He breaks down in Carla's arms, hating himself for causing his son such misery. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Karl Munro - John Michie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Malcolm Lagg - Robert Fyfe Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla opens up to Peter, explaining she cannot live in Weatherfield with all its bad memories; and Jason kisses Stella while she is getting ready to meet a hopeful Karl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,460,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns